nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Logos
Logos also known as Malos is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is the number two of Torna, the secret organization who wants to find and capture Pyra. As number two of Torna, he is the right hand man of Jin, the leader of the organization. He is said to be a classy and skillful Driver but he is also an Aegis, a legendary Blade created by The Architect. In many ways, Malos and his Driver, Amalthus, can be considered as the main antagonists of the game. He is also the main antagonist of the Torna ~The Golden Country~ story. History Logos is one of the three Aegises, extremely powerful processing units that were originally used to control The Conduit's power. Eventually, when Klaus used The Conduit to create the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles, most of the personel present in the Rhadamanthus low orbit station were sent to distant dimensions and Logos was left alone with The Architect, Pneuma and Ontos. Ontos eventually used launched a space time transition event during which he transported himself to the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles. The Architect was left with Logos and Pneuma and entrusted them with the duty of managing the Blades he had created as a failsafe against the apparition of someone like him. However, Amalthus arrived in Elysium and stole the two remaining Aegises. When he came back, he awoke Logos who manifested itself as Malos. Since Amalthus was Malos' Driver, Amalthus' despair and disgust rubbed on Malos' personality and transformed him into a being that had for sole purpose to destroy the world and all sentient beings that Amalthus had grown to hate for their hubris and selfishness. Malos eventually left Amalthus to continue his destruction of the world alone. Fearing that Malos would oppose him, Amalthus found someone who could resonate with Pneuma in the person of Addam Origo and sent him and the newly awakened Mythra after Malos. This started the Aegis War during which Malos destroyed many Titans. At the climax of the war, Malos was left for dead and Torna was sunk at the bottom of the Cloud Sea by Amalthus who put the blame on the Aegises. After a while, Malos reappeared heavily damaged by Mythra and without most of his Aegis' powers. After so long, Malos began to question the very nature of his emotions, feeling like they were not his own and began planning to climb the World Tree and obtain answers from the mouth of The Architect himself. Since the end of the war, the passage to the world tree was destroyed by the Great Void, an artificial void maintained by Artifice Ophion, one of Pneuma's original Artifices. Ophion was controlled by the royal family of the Kingdom of Tantal who used the Omega Fetter, an ancient artifact belonging to Mythra, to control Ophion. Even if Malos was aware of the elevator at the base of the World Tree he was unable to access it since it required an Aegis to open the way and since his Core Crystal was damaged during the Aegis War, he was unable to display the qualifications to open the World Tree so he began to search for Pyra who was put into a deep slumber by Addam after the war. He eventually found Jin who lost his Driver, Lora, during the war and became a Flesh eater after eating her, which allowed him to live after her death. He managed to convince him to cooperate and formed the Torna terrorist organization and reach the World Tree together. The group manage to recruit Akhos, Mikhail, Nia and Patroka before beginning their search of the Aegis. Needing a Leftherian to open Addam's seal and reach the other Aegis, Malos hires Rex and takes him, along with Jin and Nia, to where Addam had sealed it away. They come upon Pyra, and when Rex goes to touch her Core Crystal, Jin kills him; however, Pyra wakes up and resurrects him, allowing him to fight against Jin and Malos, Nia betray Torna and they are rescued by Azurda and escape. Malos later travels to Fonsa Myma with Akhos and speaks to Cole, who he knew as Minoth during the war. He offers to help heal him, but Cole refuses; however, Malos is able to take the young girl he cares for, Iona, hostage. He tells Pyra to come to the Olethro Ruins alone. The party arrives at the ruins, where they fight with Akhos and Malos. They are overpowered, due to Obrona's ability to disrupt the Ether flow in the area, until Vandham is able to fight back against them. Telling the others to flee, he is killed by Malos, and in a last-ditch attempt to save Rex, Pyra reverts to her other form, Mythra. Malos's and Akhos's Blades are reverted to their Core Crystals, and they are forced to retreat. He and Jin meet the party again in the Kingdom of Tantal, where Jin reveals his true form and is able to nullify all of Mythra's attacks and abilities, overwhelming the party with his speed. To save the others, Pyra gives herself up to Torna, who escape with her and the Omega Fetter to open the way to the World Tree and fulfill their plans. Malos and Jin take Pyra to the Gotrock Oracle Ruins at the Cliffs of Morytha near the Great Void, and Malos explains that his Core Crystal was damaged during the war, and plans to use the datas in Pyra's Core Crystal to restore his strength by regenerating his own crystal. As he does, he steals Pyra's memories of Rex and the others, and manages to restore his full power. He and Jin are attacked by Artifice Ophion, which is revealed to have an autonomous defense mechanism, but they repel it. When the party arrives at the Cliffs of Mythra, Malos confronts them and reveal his weapon, which is also a Monado since he is an Aegis. They battle against him and Nia increase the cell replication rate in his body before droping him from the Cliffs where he lands on a ledge down below. When the party arrives, Malos arrives behind them soon after and reveal that he was just toying with them before stating that now that his powers have returned to him Pyra is useless to them and he throw her toward Rex. Rex decide to fight Jin and Malos anyway and are about to lose until Pyra and Mythra are awaken as Pneuma and overpower Jin. Malos then explain to Rex that he is planning to use Artifice Aion, an Artifice created specifically to destroy the world before summoning Ophion to attack the party but Pneuma summons Artifice Siren to fight against Ophion and as a result, the party is sent in the Cloud Sea. Malos, along with the rest of Torna, takes the Monoceros down after them, and picks up Jin in the Land of Morytha. They return to Alrest, and use the Marsanes to travel to the World Tree. Jin and Malos disembark and make their way up through the tower, even as the party climbs up behind them. When they reach the top, Jin stays behind to confront the party one last time, as Malos continues on. He is the first in the history of Alrest to actually find The Architect, who addresses him as Logos and explains that he is already fading away after saying to Malos that his sentiments are indeed what he choosed and stopping Malos from killing him. Malos leaves and takes control of Aion, sending Artifices to destroy all of humanity and Alrest itself. The party arrives and, after a fierce battle, damages Aion severely, causing it to eject Malos. He tells Rex that he wishes he had met him sooner, and as he dies, Mòrag muses that he has finally found meaning to his life. Battles Ancient Ship Malos is fought as a level 5 boss at the on the Point of Awakening on the Ancient Ship along with Sever, his Blade. Arts *Sword Strike, Knockback *Hammer Bash, Topple *Chakra Burst, AOE / Blowdown *Spiral Savate, Break Sever's Specials *Storm Edge, Blowdown *Engrave *Death Match, AOE / Taunt *Deadly Drive, Break / Topple / Launch Olethro Playhouse Malos is then fought as a level 26 boss at the Olethro Playhouse in the Kingdom of Uraya along with his Blade, Sever, Akhos and Akhos' Blade, Obrona. Arts *Sword Strike, Knockback *Hammer Bash, Topple *Chakra Burst, AOE / Blowdown *Spiral Savate, Break Sever's Specials *Storm Edge, Blowdown *Engrave *Death Match, AOE / Taunt *Deadly Drive, Break / Topple / Launch Balquors Ruins He is then fought as a level 52 boss in the Balquors Ruins at the Cliff of Morytha alone. During his battle, Malos has regained his powers as an Aegis and is now able to use Monado arts. Arts *Striker Edge, Knockback *Monado Cyclone, AOE / Blowdown *Monado Armor, Reduce Blade Combo / Monado Armor *Monado Jail, AOE / Shackle Blade *Monado Eater, AOE / Blade Affinity Down *Monado Buster, AOE / Blowdown Gotrock Oracle Ruins Malos is fought one last time as a level 56 boss in the Gotrock Oracle Ruins still at the Cliff of Morytha but this time along with Jin. Arts *Striker Edge, Knockback *Monado Cyclone, AOE / Blowdown *Monado Armor, Reduce Blade Combo / Monado Armor *Monado Jail, AOE / Shackle Blade *Monado Eater, AOE / Blade Affinity Down *Monado Buster, AOE / Blowdown As a Party Member Malos is a temporary party member in chapter 1 during most of the Ancient Ship section and technically leave the party once they found the Aegis and Rex is killed by Jin. Arts *Sword Tonfa **Sword Strike, Aggroed ↑ **Hammer Bash, Topple **Chakra Burst, AOE / Knockback **Spiral Savate, Break ※ ※ Spiral Savate is learned at level 6, but it can not be selected when Malos is in the party. Sever's Specials Sever has four Blade Specials, but only one of them is used while Malos is in the party during Chapter 1. *Storm Edge, Blowdown Trivia *His English name probably comes from the Latin malus, meaning "bad" or "evil". His Japanese name Metsu in kanji 滅 means "destroy/destruction". *His true name may come from Logos (λόγος), the Greek word for "reason" or "logic". In Christianity, "Logos" also means "the word of God", which stays faithful to the divine theme used for the naming of the three Aegises. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Torna Category:Antagonists Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Blades Category:Aegises Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses